


Wow | OS - DanceRacha

by Bereguachao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereguachao/pseuds/Bereguachao
Summary: [🐰]Cada que MinHo, HyunJin y Felix se miran, no pueden evitar decir wow.[🦙]HyunKnow ; KnowJin ; MinHyunMinLix ; KnowLix ; LixHoHyunLix ; LixJinKnowHyunLix ; MinHyunLix[🐱]Conjunto de escritos pequeños sobre la Dance Line de Stray Kids.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 4





	1. 🐰

Termina el audio del reproductor al igual que la coreografía que crearon ellos dando la espalda al espejo. Se quedan unos segundos en esa posición mientras regulan su respiración.  
  
Los dos menores miran de reojo al mayor, esperan la señal para poder moverse pero este se mantiene quieto. Tal vez ya pasó un minuto cuando MinHo no puede resistir más su risa.  
  
Los otros dos lo mencionan de forma recriminadora, aún sabiendo que el mayor los ignorará. Ven como este se dirige a la esquina de la sala de ensayo y se sienta ahí, se desparrama. Golpea a sus lados, los llama y estos obedecen.  
  
Apenas sus nalgas tocan el suelo, el Lee mayor los toma por el cuello en un abrazo que sorprende a los chicos pero corresponden.  
  
Un abrazo para reponer energías, después continuarían porque aquella coreografía debe salir perfecta.


	2. Infidelidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KnowHyunLix
> 
> Donde YeJi encuentra a la pareja de su novio besándose con su amigo

Hwang YeJi fue la primera en conocer y aceptar la relación de su mellizo con Lee Felix, un encantador chico con bonita sonrisa y bonitos sentimientos con quien compartía aula.

Aunque le resultara un poco raro al inicio cuando ellos dos se daban mimitos, ya se había acostumbrado a esas pruebas de afecto, es más, le parecía muy tierno.

Sin embargo, MinHo, un amigo de la pareja, le pareció raro. Ya de por sí hace cosas bastante cuestionables, pero piensa que tomar de la mano al novio de HyunJin y susurrarle cosas en su oreja es demasiado íntimo para un par de amigos.

Siempre pensó que entre aquellos dos había algo más. No se lo dijo a su hermano porque no tenía corazón para ver su carita destrozada, pero ahora no puede evitarlo.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchan las risitas y suaves chasquidos de besos. Su hermano no está en casa, así que, ¿por qué esos sonidos?

Abre lentamente la puerta, y puede ver como ambos Lee se dan cortos besos mientras se aferran el uno al otro como si alguien los fuera a separar.

El sonido de sorpresa que suelta la chica alarma a los infieles que se separan rápidamente.

—Noona...—no deja que termine, solo sale corriendo de aquel lugar.

Le dirá a HyunJin, aún si su corazón se rompe, tiene que saber la verdad.

Baja a la sala y busca sus llaves. Su hermano sólo está en la tienda, así que irá lo más rápido posible y acusará a su asqueroso novio y a su asqueroso amigo.

Está a punto de salir pero el pecoso la sostiene. La rodea por el estómago apegando sus brazos a su delgado cuerpo, la deja casi inmóvil.

El mayor le indica que vuelvan al cuarto del chico ausente. YeJi suelta pataleos y uno de ellos cae en la rodilla del extranjero, que la suelta como reacción.

El coreano le pregunta si está bien, pero antes de que ella pueda escapar, la jala del pie. Cae de pecho al suelo.

—¡Hyung! Ten cuidado, la puedes lastimar.—le reclama.

—Lo siento, es que no quería que escape.—se justifica, siente que la pierna en su mano se quiere escabullir y pone presión en ella.

Felix quiere volver a tomar en sus brazos a su cuñada, pero el otro se adelanta y la levanta, no quiere que vuelva a salir lastimado.

—Lixie, sube una silla, por favor.

¡Todavía tiene el descaro de llamarlo de una forma cariñosa! ¡Dios, dan tanto asco! La Hwang se remueve entre los brazos del más grande. Sin resultados.

Llegan a la pieza superior con un poco de dificultad, entran al cuarto y Felix, por orden del mayor, busca en las pertenencias del anfitrión sus cuerdas para saltar, con ellas hace ejercicio. Sientan a la adolescente en la silla y la amarran. MinHo se atreve a poner un calcetín en la boca de la chica, pero no había problema, lo sacó de la ropa limpia.

—Noona, perdón por lo que estamos haciendo, pero entiende que no es lo que parece.—la chica lo mira con el ceño fruncido, le gritaría groserías si no fuera por ese pedazo de tela en su boca.—Debemos decirle.—se dirige al otro varón.

—HyunJin-ah se enojará con nosotros.—niega.

—De todas maneras se enterará.—replica.

—¿A qué costo?

No quiere que el más alto se enoje con él.

—Deberíamos eliminarla.

—¡Hyung!—se ríe el menor. No puede ser que en este tipo de situación diga cosas tan... así.—No podemos hacer eso, HyunJin y sus padres se preguntará dónde está.

Entonces, hacen una lluvia de ideas sobre cómo solucionar el conflicto. Desde amenazas y sobornos, incluso le ofrecieron dinero. Pero la chica solo respondía con gritos ahogados por la media.

Estaban tan concentrados es ese problema, que no escucharon sonar a la puerta. Ni siquiera le tomaron atención a la chica que gritaba y se removía en la silla.

—¡YeJi!—ambos jóvenes se asustaron con la voz del nuevo. Solo pudieron ver cómo este tiraba las compras en su cama y acercaba a socorrer a su hermana.—¿Qué sucede acá?

Le quita la prenda de la boca y, como un caño, suelta la información.—¡HyunJin, están jugando a tus espaldas! ¡Felix-ah te es infiel con MinHo oppa! ¡Ni siquiera merece que le diga oppa! ¡Los encontré besándose mientras tú no estabas! ¡Quería ir corriendo a decírtelo pero me amarraron a una silla!

HyunJin solo puede reaccionar con una mueca de confusión. Mira a los dos acusados y estos le muestran unos ojos de preocupación.

—No queríamos que esto pasara. En realidad, ni siquiera tenemos excusa, solo... fue nuestra primera reacción. Lo sentimos.

Suelta un suspiro.

Desamarra a la chica de la silla y la acerca a la cama. Hace un espacio entre las compras y la vuelve a sentar.

—Escucha, YeJi. Hay algo que no te he dicho...

Los otros dos se toman de las manos, tratando de calmar al otro.

—Felix es mi novio, al igual que MinHo hyung. O sea, los tres somos novios.

La chica queda con la boca abierta. Había escuchado sobre ese tipo de relaciones, donde el número de personas era más de dos, pero no esperaba que fuera el caso de su hermano.

—Es algo difícil, lo sé.—continua el varón frente al silencio de su melliza.—Pero... lo hemos considerado mucho. Lo pensamos, debatimos y concluimos en que somos lo suficientemente maduros para poder mantener un poliamor.—suspira.—No quería que te enteraras de esta forma, lo siento.

Bueno, eso hace las cosas diferentes.

Palmea la espalda de su hermano, aceptando su disculpa. No había ningún problema con eso, porque ama tanto a su hermano que quiere verlo feliz. Incluso si es al lado de esos chicos con talento para el secuestro.

—¡Me trataron como a un saco de papas!—los mira enojada.

¡Esos chicos están locos!

___________________

**DanceRacha como pendejos es mi concepto favorito** **jskdk**


	3. Asistente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KnowJin
> 
> «Donde el nuevo asistente es atacado»

El nuevo chico es hermoso.

Con su largo cabello rubio, su altura y porte, sus ganas de trabajar y su torpeza encantan a todos los trabajadores de la empresa.

—Lee subaemin, acá está su café.

Su nombre es Hwang HyunJin y es el asistente del gerente Lee MinHo. Un hombre guapo y amargado la mayoría del tiempo. Asiente cuando lo ve y le indica que lo deje a un lado del escritorio, cerca a la foto de sus tres mininos.

—¿Necesita algo más?—pregunta. Hace una reverencia después de la negativa y se acerca a la puerta para dejarlo trabajar.

Antes de salir. Suelta un suspiro, vuelve a acercarse al mayor y, con un porra mental para animarse, suelta.

—Lee subaemin, hoy hay reunión de padres en la escuela de mi hijo. ¿Usted me podría dar permiso para salir más temprano del trabajo?

Que molesto.

—No.

Es seco, porque al gerente Lee no le gusta que los trabajadores se descuiden. Si tienen responsabilidades en el hogar, ¿por qué se meten a trabajar en esa empresa? Solo le quitan el puesto a gente que puede dar el cien por ciento.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.—hace otra reverencia, y esta vez sí se retira.

___________

Es tarde, el señor Lee termina su trabajo y se dispone a retirarse.

Camina por los pasillos del lugar, se dirige al ascensor. Puede escuchar en los baños algunos quejidos.

—¿Entonces sí eres una puta? ¿Mm? ¿Por qué dejaste tu trabajo de prostituta? ¿Lo extrañas? ¿No quieres trabajar para nosotros?

—¡Déjame!

MinHo entra al lugar y puede ver a dos trabajadores abusando de su asistente. Su camisa está en el suelo y la cremallera de su pantalón abierta. Media corbata en su boca, uno de ellos la empujaba dentro para que no emita sonido. Sus brazos eran apresados en la pared.

Ambos delincuentes lo sueltan y hacen una reverencia al de mayor estatus. A paso rápido abandonan el espacio.

HyunJin se tira al piso tratando de regular la respiración después de aquella escena. Está sollozando.

MinHo no puede dejar de mirar su pálido y casi raquítico cuerpo. Está lleno de marcas, quemaduras y moretones que ya están casi desaparecidos, pero están.

Pasan tal vez dos minutos, el gerente toma la camisa del subordinado y se acerca a él. Por obvias razones el chico se aleja. Tiene miedo.

—¡Lo siento!—dice rápido.—No te haré daño, solo quiero ayudarte.

HyunJin toma su camisa y se la pone él solo. No necesita ayuda, no necesita pena, solo necesita ir a casa y abrazar a su pequeño hasta el día siguiente.

Toma su mochila que aquellos hombres tiraron hacia una esquina y toma la delantera hacia el elevador. Su jefe lo sigue por atrás y se siente un poco incómodo.

Cuando salen del edificio, el rubio quiere dirigirse hacia el paradero. Son las diez y cincuenta de la noche, ya no hay buses, pero tiene efectivo para tomar un taxi.

—Hwang-ssi, déjeme llevarlo a su casa.—ofrece, el menor lo mira raro solo por un momento, tiene que quitar el ceño fruncido porque aquel señor sigue siendo su superior.

—No se moleste, Lee subaemin. Puedo tomar un taxi.

—Hwang-ssi. Suba al auto. Es muy peligroso acá afuera.—es demandante, como lo es un jefe.

—Fuera del trabajo no puede darme órdenes, mucho menos cosas como esas.—contraataca. Así que sigue su camino hacia el paradero.

Son dos cuadras que debe recorrer para llegar al lugar. La calle está casi vacía y sería más fácil llamar a un taxi mediante aplicativo, pero no tiene como conectarse a Internet y volver al edificio sería perder.

La luz de un auto llama su atención y estira su mano. El vehículo baja la velocidad y se acerca, pero el señor Lee es el conductor y el más alto se decepciona.

—Lee subaemin, enserio, gracias por su ayuda, pero no la requiero ahora.—suena casi como una súplica.

—¿No la requiere? No hay auto que pase por acá, pero, ¿usted no requiere mi ayuda? Entonces, ¿cuando sí?

—Cuando le pedí permiso para ir a la escuela de mi hijo. Ahí requerí su ayuda y usted no me la dio.

Mm... no debió decirlo. No era obligación del mayor darle permiso, más aún siendo esta su primera semana de trabajo; pero no entendía porque después de haberlo visto en esa vergonzosa situación insistía en ayudarlo.

—Entonces, déjame compensarlo.—su voz suena suave, tal vez como una disculpa.—Por favor.

El de menor estatus mira a ambos lados de la calle, ningún carro llegará. Así que asiente y abre la puerta del copiloto.

Todo listo y el auto arranca. El inicio de la conversación se basa solo en indicaciones para que el padre de familia pueda llegar a casa.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó hace un momento?—sus intenciones son buenas, y sabe que tal vez no reciba alguna respuesta; pero al menos quiere darle al menor la invitación a un desahogo.

—No. No quiero.—se relame los labios algo incómodo.

De acuerdo. Aceptaría.

—¿Cómo se llama tu hijo? ¿Quieres hablarme de él?—trata de iniciar una conversación, le disgusta los silencios incómodos y las sensaciones de tensión en los ambientes.

—Ah, DongPyo.—su sonrisa es bonita, hablar de su pequeño le emociona.—Es muy pequeño, tierno e inteligente. ¡A los cinco años aprendió a leer! Ahora tiene ocho años y es el primer puesto de su clase.—su sonrisa se desvanece un poco.—Hoy recibía un diploma por ganar un concurso de declamación y quería estar ahí.

Ahora MinHo se siente mal. Le hace recordar cuando sus padres tampoco iban a su escuela por él.

—¿Qué hay de usted? ¿Tiene hijos?

—Mis gatos. Sooni, Doongi y Dori. Son muy tiernos.

—A Pyo le gusta mucho los gatos.—murmura.

Poco a poco la confianza entre ellos fue aumentando. MinHo descubrió que la mamá de DongPyo murió en el parto y que YeJi, su tía, se encarga de atenderlo cuando él no podía. Además de que el amor de su vida no podría consumir palta frente a él porque lo consideraría traición.

Mientras HyunJin conoció el lado más bromista del otro, además de su esterilidad, lo que atrajo más decepciones amorosas de los que hubiera querido.

Por fin llegan a la casa del asistente. Terminan la conversación con un suspiro. Ninguno quería parar.

—Gracias por traerme, Lee subaemin.

—Puedes decirme MinHo.

Asiente.—Sobre lo de hoy...—da un suspiro fuerte, pasa sus manos por su rostro.—Antes de encontrar cupos para la empresa y con la muerte de Lia... A DongPyo le dio neumonía. Recién había cumplido el año y tal vez ya no podría seguir viviendo. Estaba desesperado y a cada lugar que iba, me negaban el empleo. Un día me encontré con un amigo de la primaria y me recomendó para ser... señorito de compañía. Lo único que tenía que hacer era acompañar a los hombres que venían a consumir los productos del local. Solo eso. Tuve que dejar la universidad porque ese era un trabajo nocturno y ya no tenía tiempo para acompañar a mi pequeño.—se abraza a sí mismo.—El tratamiento era muy caro, no sé porque se lo dije a un tipo al que atendía; pero este me propuso un monto grande por acostarme con él, casi el doble de lo que ganaba en un mes. Accedí por mi hijo, solo por él. Entonces, ese tipo me recomendó con sus conocidos y cuando me di cuenta, me estaba prostituyendo. Siete años de mi vida satisfaciendo los instintos carnales de desconocidos.—la voz se le quiebra.—Por siete años mi hermoso cuerpo fue marcado y magullado. Por siete años fui alguien asqueroso. Hasta ahora sigo siendo asqueroso. Hasta ahora lo único que quieren hacer es meterme el pene por el ano, incluso en contra de mi voluntad. Nunca seré más que un señorito de compañía.

Termina su monólogo, toma aire y le dirige por fin la mirada a su jefe, cuando este lo nota, le sonríe y con total confianza le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Eres un muy buen asistente, Hwang-ssi. Eres inteligente, dedicado, responsable, amable... y sobre todo un excelente padre, porque diste todo por el pequeño DongPyo. Es un honor trabajar contigo.

El más alto acaricia la mano contraria con las yemas de sus dedos, y con una que otra lágrima, le sonríe.

—Puede decirme HyunJin, MinHo subaemin.

—Gracias, HyunJin-ssi.

Se despiden y el menor sale del auto. Recién cae en cuenta que las luces de su casa están prendidas, apenas abre la puerta, un niño salta a sus brazos y lo recibe entre besos y gritos. Es demasiado tarde para que un niño esté despierto, pero HyunJin no le dice nada porque ha ganado un premio y por hoy solo merece abrazos y besitos.

MinHo sonríe desde su asiento. Cuando su asistente se mete a su hogar, enciende el auto y se dirige a su apartamento. Sus mininos deben estar esperándolo.

Ah, ver al menor le dio muchas ganas de tener hijos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No conozco a DongPyo, solo vi una publicación que afirmaba el parecido del niño con HyunJin y YeJi y, bueno, sí se parecen jkajsdk.  
> Así que, lo siento si quedó muy OC :(


	4. Príncipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HyunLix
> 
> Aunque no lo sea, Felix es el único que puede despertar al príncipe HyunJin.

> _«¡El Príncipe HyunJin está encerrado en lo alto de una torre! ¡Dice su majestad, que aquel hombre o mujer de buen corazón que logre subir y rescatarlo, podrá pertenecer a las familias nobles y tener un puesto en la mesa redonda de reuniones con el rey!»_

Hace cuatro años que ese aviso está colgado en el tablón de noticias y sigue siendo el tema principal en las conversaciones del pueblo.

La razón por la que el rey JinYoung encerró a su unigénito lejos del lugar, fue por una maldición que aquel brujo rencoroso le lanzó.

> _«Si tanto quieres estar con alguien puro, de un hermoso corazón, que no le importe tu sangre real; entonces dormirás y solo aquel que tenga lo que deseas en una pareja podrá despertarte._
> 
> _Este hechizo durará cinco años, si nadie ha venido a despertarte en todo ese tiempo, entonces morirás.»_

De verdad, ¿tanto por un rechazo amoroso?

Lee Felix es un joven viajero que llegó al Reino hace una semana por un encargo de cebada para el bar de aquel lugar. Escuchar a los ebrios hombres contar esas historias sobre el fracaso constante de sus hijos sólo hizo sentir triste al chico.

-Debe ser duro para él, tener que dormir por cinco años para encontrar al amor de tu vida, y sí llega un día o un minuto después, en vano habrá sido. Morir sin haber amado...

-¿Por qué no vas tú?-le propuso el señor Kim, dueño del establecimiento. Sirvió un poco de contenido alcohólico al extranjero.

-¿Yo? Solo soy un chico que reparte cebada del huerto de su padre.-tomó un poco, es amargo.-Muchos guerreros de nacimiento no han podido salvarlo, ¿por qué yo lo haría?

-Eres muy puro de corazón, tal vez tú seas el chico que despierte al príncipe.-levantó los hombros.

-Mm...-es lo único que salió de su boca.

-Piénsalo, YongBok-ssi.

No iría. Incluso si sus padres le pidieron que vaya, porque eso ayudaría a la familia para dejar de pasar penurias, se negó.

-Ese chico merece a alguien que de verdad lo ame. Yo no lo hago. Si voy para ganar algo a cambio, sería muy egoísta de mi parte.

Estaba decidido.

Sin embargo, un día, cuando estaba en un hermoso campo de flores que no reconocía, pudo ver a un chico de espaldas, bailaba siguiendo el ritmo del agua del río chocando con las piedras.

El pecoso se acercó lentamente, el extraño volteó al sentir el crujir de una rama y Felix juró que podría morir ahí mismo. El chico era precioso, en todos sentidos. Le sonrió y estiró la mano, invitándolo a bailar.

Fue divertida aquella danza, ambos disfrutaron la compañía del otro. También mojaron sus pies y jugaron con las flores.

-¿Te agrado, Bokkie?-preguntó el chico mientras tomaba las manos del contrario.

-Sí, mucho.-le responde.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres buscarme?-su voz salió triste, el otro no sabía qué contestar, incluso si quería, no podía, nada salía de su boca.-En la torre más alta, ahí te estoy esperando. Ven por mí, por favor.

Se levantó. Todo fue un sueño, pero se sentía tan real. El Príncipe HyunJin lo estaba esperando. La sola idea hizo que se sonroje.

Bien, lo trataría de despertar.

Cruzó valles. Siguiendo la corriente del río. Se perdió dos días en el bosque pero logró salir victorioso. Se alimentó de los frutos que el paisaje le brindaba y se lavó en la corriente de agua.

En una semana llegó a la torre. Estuvo a punto de subirla cuando un chico se interpone en su camino.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué buscas por aquí?-su expresión es neutral. Felix no sospechó nada de ese hombre.

-¡Busco al príncipe HyunJin! Lo salvaré de ese sueño eterno.

-Pft.-el pecoso se desconcierta.-¿Por qué quieres salvar a ese niño mimado? Ni siquiera lo merece.

-¡Claro que lo merece! Todo el mundo merece ser salvado, amado.

-¿Incluso un malhechor?

El extranjero lo pensó un poco.

-También. Creo que con un poco de amor, cualquier persona puede cambiar.

Más risas departe del desconocido.-Eres solo un niño. Vete de aquí.-complementa el mensaje con la mano.

-De todas formas, ¿quién eres tú?-desafía.-Si no vas a ayudarme en mi meta, no estorbes.-ha sido grosero, por eso no puede mantener la mirada en los ojos contrarios.

Solo un resoplido.-¿Por qué quieres ayudar a ese niñato? ¿Dinero? ¿Honor?-lo hace retroceder un poco.-¿De verdad crees que tú y tu familia tendrán un lugar importante en la nobleza? Solo serás tú. Cuando te vuelves parte de la mesa redonda, tienes que olvidarte de tus padres y hermanos. ¿No lo sabías? Los aldeanos son tan tontos.-inhala un poco.-Yo te puedo dar dinero. Solo pide y en tus manos aparecerán. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

-¡Quiero despertarlo!-levanta la voz. El rostro confundido del otro lo hace continuar.-Soñé con él y me dijo que venga a buscarlo. Déjeme aunque sea intentarlo.

El ceño fruncido se hizo más notorio, pero lo deja pasar de todas formas.

El pecoso hace una reverencia y sube las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto, que lo separa una puerta de madera y algunas decoraciones de oro. Sí, se nota que es la entrada de un príncipe.

Entra lentamente y puede ver el mismo rostro hermoso de sus sueños, esta vez con una expresión más forzosa, al parecer estaba en medio de una pesadilla.

-HyunJin hyung...-susurra al chico, con sus manos acaricia la cabeza contraria.

Lo sacude, le grita en el oído, lo vuelve a sacudir, golpea sus mejillas; pero nada. No despierta.

-Dale un beso, tonto.-le indica el chico de antes desde la puerta, el extranjero asiente y poco a poco acerca sus labios a la frente del chico. Un dulce beso de buenos días.

El dormido abre los ojos, lo primero que percibe es al chico de sus sueños y se aferra a él en un abrazo.

-¡Bokkie! ¡Sí viniste!-exclama.-Lo siento si te ofende, pero dudé de tu aparición. Gracias al cielo estás aquí.-se separa un poco.-Gracias por venir. Solo tú podías romper el hechizo.-y lo vuelve a estrechar es sus brazos.

Afuera del cuarto, el mago deja una pequeña caja como regalo.

Él reconoce que ha perdido. 


	5. Mensajes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minlix
> 
> «Felix está en Australia, y su novio MinHo lo extraña mucho»

**Lixie 💕**

Te extraño  
kyu ><

Yo también te extraño  
 _[Sticker de corazón]_  
Mira, conejitos  
Son como tú, jaja

Ya quiero que vuelvas  
Para llenarte de amor 💕  
Pero cuéntame  
¿Cómo te va por allá?

Todo bien.  
Mamá hizo pan de hada  
Ya quiero llegar a casa y hacerte este tipo de dulce :(💕💕

Ay noooo  
Estoy a dieta

¿Cómo que a dieta?

Siii  
Es que estoy haciendo ejercicios  
Necesito bajar de peso para que mis pasos de baile sean más livianos  
Además, quiero abs, jeje

Entonces, ¿quién se comerá mis dulces? :(((  
Yo los hago con mucho cariño para ti :((

Aigoo  
No puedo negarte nada  
Cuando vuelvas, por favor, prepárame miles de galletas 💕

Noooo  
No quiero interferir en tu meta  
Además, quiero verte con abs 👉👈  
Aunque extrañaré al MinHo rellenito uwu.  
Seguro que de ambas formas, te verás igual de hermoso.

Ay  
Te amo  
Te amo mucho  
Ya quiero que vuelvas  
Quiero  
Llenarte  
De  
Amorr  
💕💕💕

Yo  
Quiero  
Que me  
Llenes  
De  
Amor  
💕💕💕  
Ya falta solo una semana  
Para que nos volvamos a encontrar  
Espera por mí, por favor :(💕

Esperaré por ti 💕  
Ya deberías irte a descansar  
Te quiero muchito, no lo olvides  
Good night, bae 💕

Buenas noches, Honey 💕  
I lov u so much 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en las capturas que subió MinHo a Instagram jsksls


	6. Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KnowHyunLix
> 
> "HyunJin solo es un beta, y los betas no tienen un final feliz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse!AU

HyunJin es un beta.

Siempre creyó que eso es bueno, no era tan débil y sumiso como un omega ni un abusivo como un alfa.

Sus feromonas son muy sutiles y no tienen un olor especial, huele a vainilla porque siempre se echa esencia detrás de las orejas.

Lo bueno de ser beta, es que no estás anclado a otra persona. Si HyunJin quiere, puede salir con un alfa, beta u omega sin ningún problema. Él estaba en una relación con Lee MinHo, un alfa con olor a pino dos años mayor y con dos ciclos adelantados que el suyo. Se conocieron en la cafetería de la universidad, cuando el recién adulto tropezó con el mayor y tiró su _americano_ en la ropa contraria. 

> _«Los betas pueden salir con cualquier alfa u omega, pero nunca terminarán juntos. A lo largo de su vida, todas su parejas encontrarán a sus destinados. Los betas sólo terminan con otros betas.»_

El beta siempre recibía advertencias sobre su relación. No le importaba, si ese también era su destino, entonces disfrutaría con su novio cada día, hora y minuto.

Sin embargo, al menos HyunJin dice que MinHo sí era su destinado. Lo juraba porque se miraban con tanto amor. Se trataban hermoso y ambos concuerdan en que no pueden vivir sin el otro.

La llegada de un extranjero cambiaría esa visión del beta.

Hace tal vez dos meses, la pareja decidió dejar los cuartos universitarios e irse a vivir juntos en un departamento. Con el trabajo en la tienda de ropa del beta y las prácticas de veterinaria del alfa podían pagar la renta y saciar sus necesidades.

A HyunJin le encargaron la tutela del chico nuevo, un australiano pecoso que se presentó como Lee Felix, un omega con un delicioso olor a naranja.

El beta cuidó bien de él. Le enseñó las labores básicas como ordenar ropa y resolver las dudas de los clientes. Poco a poco se volvieron cercanos uno del otro.

Todo estaba bien. De verdad. Su relación con MinHo y su amistad con Felix. HyunJin quiso que ambos se conocieran, estaba seguro de que se llevarían bien. Por eso, invitó al pecoso a la fiesta de cumpleaños de ChangBin, un amigo omega de su universidad.

—¡Me encanta tu olor! Azucena, ¿verdad?—le dijo al menor un poco mareado por el alcohol.

—¡Tú hueles a limón! Oh, es un buen olor. No todos saben apreciarlo.—le respondió el extranjero, que ya parecía más amistoso con el mayor.

No era cierto. O al menos no para HyunJin.

—Iré al baño, ya vuelvo.

Sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz. No es como si HyunJin haya sido el chico más inteligente de su escuela, pero sabía que un alfa y omega destinados, sentían un olor diferente al de los demás.

Se mojó el rostro para calmarse, olvidó que estaba con un maquillaje y se le corrió el delineador. Maldijo un poco y trató de limpiarse con papel higiénico.

Cuando regresó al sofá de antes, no encontró a los chicos que lo acompañaban. Los buscó por todo el espacio y nada. Le preguntó a Tzuyu, la novia alfa del anfitrión, y esta mencionó haberlos visto en el segundo piso de la casa.

Un poco ansioso subió las escaleras y exploró la segunda planta. Ambos chicos estaban en el cuarto de invitados, HyunJin abrió solo un poco la puerta y vio como su novio dejaba besitos en el cuello del menor, este soltaba quejidos placenteros.

No estaba enojado con ninguno. Solo estaba triste, porque ellos son destinados y él solo interrumpe.

Después de eso, trató de juntarlos. Organizó salidas para después dar una excusa o simplemente no ir. Porque amaba tanto a MinHo que quería que estuviera con su destinado. Amaba tanto a Felix que quería hacerlo experimentar un amor tan hermoso.

—No entiendo que te pasa, pero deberías parar, ¿bien?—se enfrentó un día su pareja.

—¿Parar con qué?

—No soy tonto, HyunJin. Un poco más y tiras a Felix-ah en la cara. Ya basta, tú eres mi novio, no él.

—Pero él es tu destinado.

—¿Y? Yo no le gusto y él no me gusta. A mí me gustas tú.

—Debería empezar a gustarte él. ¿Acaso tu lobo no sufre cuando lo niegas o algo así?

—No, porque mi lobo está enamorado del tuyo.—golpea consecutivamente la frente del más alto con el índice.

—Ni siquiera tengo un lobo.—aparta la mano contraria y le da la espalda.—No dejes que yo sea una interrupción en tu lazo.

—¡Escucha lo que dices!—lo gira bruscamente.—No estoy enamorado de Felix. Un tonto lazo no romperá el profundo amor que siento por ti, ¿entiendes? Te quiero a ti y como tu pareja te pido, ruego, exijo; que dejes de juntarme con tu amigo a la fuerza. Te amo, HyunJin. A ti y a nadie más.

 _"Pero ese amor terminará",_ piensa.

El menor suelta un suspiro y aún sin mirarlo a los ojos para no dejar ver los suyos cristalizados, dice:—MinHo hyung, deberíamos terminar.

Lo único que recibe como respuesta es un frustrado resoplido, el sonido de la puerta golpeando con el marco y la soledad.

_______________

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó el pecoso, el más alto lo miró y negó, con una sonrisa que más parecía mueca.—Hyung, no debería mentir. Al menos no a mí.—soltó una pequeña risa.—Somos amigos. Tú me has ayudado mucho con el trabajo. Déjame devolverte el favor.

Inhaló y exhaló lentamente, se remojó los labios.—MinHo está soltero. Puedes ir a reclamarlo como tu alfa.—y aunque no quería, su voz sonó quebrada.

—Ugh, paso.—mencionó el pecoso entre risas.—¿Por qué terminaron? ¿Por mí? No debes, MinHo hyung no me gusta.

—Es tu alfa, te tiene que gustar.

—Los lazos y los sentimientos no siempre van de la mano, ¿sabes?

—Al final terminarán juntos.—replicó.

—Sí, tenemos toda una vida por delante; entonces, ¿por qué apurarse? Aprovecha el amor que ambos se tienen mientras dure.

Genial, el destinado de su ex-pareja le recordó la razón por la que aceptó ser novio de MinHo.

—Yo haré lo mismo.—soltó despacio. Le sonrió al contrario.

—¿Te gusta otra persona?—asiente.—¿Quién?

El menor miró a todos lados de la calle, se acercó al más alto y de puntitas tocó sus labios con los propios.

HyunJin no supo cómo reaccionar frente a la confesión amorosa. ¿Se podía considerar esa acción como confesión? ¡Claro que sí lo era! Su cara se pintó de rojo por el atrevimiento.

—Adiós, hyung. Y vuelva con MinHo hyung; si ambos se aman, deberían estar juntos.—le sonríe y desaparece en la intersección que lo lleva a su hogar.

______________

Pero en realidad, aún después de dos semanas, no retoma su relación con MinHo. HyunJin se da su espacio dentro de la vivienda, proclama el sillón como su nueva cama y ya no se tratan como pareja, sino como compañeros de cuarto.

—Saldré con Felix-ah. No cocines para dos.—le avisa antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada. Se ha hecho una costumbre en ambos tener salidas a la mima hora todos los fines de semana.

Sabía que este momento llegaría, que MinHo y Felix por fin cederían a su lazo y se convertirían en pareja, tal vez mañana vea al omega como alguien enlazado. Esto debería pasar, pero de todas formas el Hwang se siente miserable.

Para buscar consuelo, se mete al cuarto antes compartido y se esconde entre las mantas para llorar. Tienen el olor de su alfa, pino. Y llora más porque desearía poder sentir el limón como lo hace Felix. Desearía que aquella marca que algún día el pecoso llevará en la intersección del cuello y hombro esté en su cuerpo. Llora porque Felix tendrá la oportunidad se concebir a los cachorros de MinHo y MinHo tendrá la oportunidad de preñar a Felix. Y al fin los padres del alfa aprobarán a su yerno, no como él que fue rechazado por ser beta.

Dios, odiaba ser beta.

Fue miles de veces con varios especialistas para asegurarse de que en realidad solo era un omega o alfa no desarrollado. Pero todos arrojaban el mismo resultado: Beta.

Se odiaba, porque era un beta.

No sabe cuando fue que se quedó dormido, pero dos pares de manos abrazándolo por la espalda y el frente lo hace despertar.

—¿Mm?—puede sentir el olor a pino y naranja acariciar su nariz.

—Hyung, seamos novios.—escuchó la voz del menor por su espalda.

—¿Ah?—levanta más la voz por lo antes escuchado.

—No puedo vivir sin ti, HyunJin-ah. Y Felix tampoco. Entonces, seamos una pareja de tres.

—Haré el esfuerzo de enamorarme de MinHo hyung, así como él hará el esfuerzo de enamorarse de mí.

—¿Qué sentido tiene? No podré ser marcado ni podré marcar.

—Hyung, olvide ese tonto régimen de lazos y marcas y... no-sé-qué-más. Nuestro amor por usted es más grande, queremos que sea parte de nuestro destino.

Esperan en silencio una respuesta, el Lee mayor quiere ver los ojos del otro pero su rostro está escondido en la almohada.

Finalmente, asiente suavemente y ambos chicos llenan de besitos cariñosos su la nuca y su mandíbula.

> _"_ _Los betas pueden salir con alfas u omegas aun si no terminan juntos. A lo largo de su vida, sus parejas encontrarán sus destinados y se quedarán solos; pero si está en el destino, ellos te acogerán._
> 
> _Tal vez los betas sí tienen un final feliz"_


	7. Temblando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HyunLix
> 
> «Felix está temblando y lo único que hace HyunJin es colgar el teléfono»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en la canción "Temblando - Hombres G"

Felix ha llamado a HyunJin en ese momento de soledad. El día está nublado y es el cumpleaños de su ex-novio. Así que marco para saludarlo, de paso podría escuchar su voz.

—¿Cómo te va con... Chan hyung?

—Felix...—el más alto no quiere hablar sobre eso, porque sabe que lastimará al pecoso.

—Está bien, HyunJin. Dime, ¿él te trata bien? ¿Han salido por tu cumpleaños?

—No hablaré sobre Chanie. La conversación es entre tú y yo.—dice.

Felix finge que ese diminutivo cariñoso no duele.

—Cuéntame HyunJin. Quiero saber.—más que eso, quiere compararse, porque está seguro de que él es mejor pareja que ese novio actual.

—Saldremos a cenar. Solo espero que salga del trabajo.—trata de no profundizar en eso.—¿No hay nadie que te guste, Felix? Escuché que tienes un pretendiente por ahí.

—Ah, JeongIn-ssi. Escuché los rumores de que le gusto.

—Es un buen chico. Deberías darle una oportunidad. Es tierno y muy puro. Escuché que siempre lleva una lonchera extra para ti en el trabajo. Harían una linda pareja.

—Es dulce, pero no me gusta.

—Pft. Por ahora. Estoy seguro que si salen a citas y cosas así, caerás por él.

No digas eso, a Felix le hace daño.

—Tal vez. JeongIn-ssi es muy cariñoso y bonito, pero en realidad no estoy interesado en él o en alguna pareja.

—Ya vas a cumplir un año de soltería. No digo que sea malo, pero siempre debes tener presente el amor en tu vida. Tampoco digo que los busques, pero no lo evites.

Felix cierra los ojos.

—Todavía te quiero, HyunJin.

—Felix...

Felix está temblando

—¿Ya no me dirás Bokkie? ¿Ni siquiera Lixie?—tiene frío, se abraza a sí mismo.—Si me ibas a terminar, ¿por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué tomaste mi mano con tanto cariño? Me dijiste que terminemos siendo amigos y yo acepté solo porque quería permanecer a tu lado; pero no puedo, no puedo ver como besas a Chan hyung sabiendo que una vez me besaste a mí. No puedo ver cómo tus ojos brillan por él y no por mí. Te quiero, te amo. Aún te amo. Por favor, vuelve a mí.

—Felix. Basta. Quedamos en buenos términos. Dijiste que ya lo habías superado.

—¡Yo también pensé lo mismo! Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no. Te quiero, HyunJin.

—Yo no te quiero, no como antes.

—Yo sí. Te amo tanto que podría tener suficiente amor para los dos. Intentemos retomar nuestra relación. Te quiero conmigo. Por favor. Por favor, favor.—los sorbidos de nariz le indican a HyunJin que su ex-novio está llorando.—Recuerda los bonitos recuerdos que tenemos juntos. Podemos tener más de eso.—silencio.—¿Qué dices?

—...voy a colgar.—dice despacio. Y no espera una respuesta cuando presiona el botón rojo.

Felix no deja de temblar.


	8. Reconocer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KnowJin
> 
> «Aun si cambia de cuerpo, lo podrá reconocer»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contenido LGB(T)IQ+

HyunJin no sabe cómo se dejó convencer para asistir a la reunión de ex-alumnos de su preparatoria.

—Diviértete.—suelta el brazo de su amiga y si es rápido, puede detener al taxi que los trajo.

—¡Oppa!—lo toma del brazo, evitando que escape.—Tienes que estar aquí. Son diez años. Has faltado a todas las reuniones. Esta es especial.

—Lia-ssi, no me siento cómodo. Déjame regresar a casa.

—No puedes esconderte por siempre, en algún momento tendrás que enfrentarte a esos abusones y que mejor que en este momento, cuando estás más radiante. El cabello largo y rubio te queda muy lindo.—acaricia los mencionados. El chico niega con la cabeza, no soy lindo. Ella golpea suavemente su nariz con el dedo índice.—Eres hermoso. Estaré todo el tiempo contigo. No tengas miedo.

—No tengo miedo.—contraataca el más alto. La chica ríe y entrelazan brazos. Entran al local y todos fijan la mirada en ellos. HyunJin está incómodo.

Y HyunJin no esperó divertirse tanto, pero lo hace. Lia lo guía por la pista y las chicas casi hacen fila para poder bailar con él. En la escuela nunca fue tan popular. O al menos de esa forma tan positiva. Si estuviera en la escuela aún, tal vez todos harían fila para burlarse de él.

Su burbuja de felicidad se desestabilizó cuando Lee MinHo entró al lugar. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Ni siquiera terminó la preparatoria con ellos!

No debería preocuparse, no lo reconocerá de igual forma.

Pero sí se reventó cuando Shin RyuJin se acercó a él.

—Me enteré que Lia y tú son solo son amigos.—el varón asiente.—Entonces, ¿podemos bailar?

Ella siempre fue y es hermosa. Además de inteligente y atlética. HyunJin le tenía envidia porque nunca fue tímida y la odiaba porque fue muy mala con él.

Aún no olvida el día en que le tiró el borrador de pizarra en la cara y le reventó los labios. Por eso se operó, incluso si las heridas en su boca ya estaban sanas para cuando entró al quirófano, odiaba verlos delgados porque le recordaban lo débiles que eran, no pudieron soportar un golpe.

—Yo nunca bailaría contigo.—su voz sale muy dura. Tose un poco y se aleja de ella al ver su expresión ofendida.

Alguna vez, en algunos blogs leyó el poder que sentía la gente cuando rechazaban o humillaban a las personas que les hicieron daño en el pasado, la sensación extremadamente placentera, y es que el mundo da vueltas y HyunJin sabe eso; sin embargo, aún después de ofender a la chica que le hizo tanto daño, que lo lastimó incluso físicamente, no puede sentir otra cosa que rabia. 

¿Por qué la gente es tan descarada? ¿Cómo puede ella vivir tan normalmente sabiendo que destruyó a alguien? Siempre se preguntó cómo podía siquiera dormir cuando sabía perfectamente el daño que ocasionaba cada día de escuela, cada tarde con mensajes. 

Tiene ganas de llorar, entiende que es suficiente de fiesta y busca a Lia entre el tumulto de gente que baila. Un brazo lo detiene por el hombro.

—Hey, HyunJin, ¿verdad?—asiente.—Viniste con Choi Lia. Soy Han JiSung, un gusto.—hace reverencia.

Como olvidar a Han JiSung, fue el mismo que le cortó el serquillo en el receso cuando dormía. Todos se rieron de él y tuvo que usar gorros por todo el semestre. Tuvo que esconderse de sus padres y decir que quiso arreglarse el peinado fallando en el proceso. 

Odia a JiSung porque se hizo ese cambio de look para poder sentirse bonito. Él y sus tijeras escolares no pudieron dejarlo feliz aunque sea una semana.

"Para que te veas aún mejor", se atrevió a decirle.

Lloró mucho en los brazos de Lia, se deshizo en ellos, repitió lo mucho que odiaba a JiSung, lo mucho que odiaba a RyuJin, lo mucho que odiaba al colegio. 

Lo mucho que se odiaba a sí mismo.

—Dios, eres bastante guapo. ¿No has pensado en ser modelo?—niega.—Mira, yo me desempeño como productor musical. ¿Conoces a Twice? Bien, estoy trabajando en un nuevo video musical con ellas y estamos en busca de un chico guapo. Deberías dar el casting.—saca una tarjeta de su bolsillo del saco y se la entrega.—Di que vas de parte mía.

HyunJin recibe la tarjeta y se ve el nombre del hombre que le está hablando. ¿Cómo siquiera se atreve? En un ataque de furia, rompe aquel objeto aún con JiSung mirándolo amigable y lo tira al suelo. Sigue su camino en busca de su acompañante, si siquiera se digna a girar con los reclamos del contrario.

Cuando por fin la divisa, se acerca a paso rápido pero un jalón le dificulta el camino.

Es Lee MinHo.

—Hola.—lo saluda con la voz más melosa que alguna vez escuchó. Las lágrimas de HyunJin por fin caen.—Está bien, está bien, puedes llorar.—lo pega a su hombro. No es incómodo porque el llorón solo es dos centímetros más bajo que el consuelo.—Debió ser muy difícil para ti. Lo siento.

—Tú no tienes la culpa.—habla entre su silencioso llanto.—No pidas perdón.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? Cuéntame.—la música cambia a una lenta y el mayor hace que ambos cuerpos se muevan suavemente al compás.

—¿Mm? Bien, gracias.—suelta extrañado, sabía que MinHo suele socializar rápido con los recién conocidos, pero no puede evitar sentirte extraño.

— _"Porque incluso después de verme humillada, después de verme siendo un desastre de lágrimas, de verme sucia, de verme lastimada,_ —el otro se tensa, MinHo aprieta más el agarre.— _su mirada no cambia. Mientras todos sonríen de forma burlona cuando me ven y me señalan tratando de rebajarme; su sonrisa hacia mí es muy cálida. Cuando escucha mi nombre, me reconoce como la chica de ojos bonitos... ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso? De todos modos, me gusta, MinHo oppa, disculpe si lo ofendo. Que tenga buen viaje. Firma Hwang YeJi." Con un corazón en la "i"._

HyunJin quiere separarse del otro pero el abrazo no lo deja. Solo puede levantar la cabeza del hombro y mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Qué quiere hacer? ¿Burlarse de él?

—Tu carta fue muy bonita, ¿por qué la enviaste un día antes de mi ida?—no recibió respuesta, el chico quedó pasmado.—Debió ser difícil para la pequeña Hwang YeJi aguantar todos esos abusos. Lo siento por no defenderte.

—Tú no lo sabías, estabas en otro salón.

—Incluso los profesores los sabían, pero nadie hacía nada.—aclara. HyunJin se siente más miserable.—La pequeña YeJi-ssi tiene un corazón muy puro y frágil, debe estar lastimado, déjame curarlo.

—Ya no. El corazón de YeJi dejó de latir hace mucho. Ahora, el corazón de HyunJin es libre y no necesita protección. Ya no soy YeJi. Mi nombre es Hwang HyunJin.

El otro suelta una risilla y besa la frente del más bajo.

—Entonces deja que el corazón de MinHo palpite al mismo ritmo que el corazón de HyunJin-ssi.—le sonríe, ese gesto que no cambia a pesar del tiempo.

—Tú estás enamorado de YeJi, no de mí.

—Estoy enamorado de ambos. Porque aun siendo hombre o mujer, tienen el mismo alma.

Ambos ojos brillan. Se abrazan otra vez, con más sentimiento y buscan sincronizar los latidos en medio de ese romántico baile.

El corazón de Hwang YeJi, la estudiante a la que han humillado por tres años seguidos, por fin puede descansar en paz. Y el corazón de Hwang HyunJin está listo para amar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en una escena muy pequeña de la serie Tailandesa "Inocencia". Tocaron muy por encima el tema de transexualismo, yo lo escribí por un tema un poco más romántico y basado en memorias. YeJi no se sometió a un cambio de sexo debido al acoso en su tiempo de estudio, sino, le llenó de inseguridad y le marcó la frase de que nunca será amada. Siente que nadie lo puede amar, hasta que regresa MinHo y le hace ver que, incluso si es YeJi o HyunJin, merece amor.
> 
> Nunca he convivido con un transexual y es la primera vez que toco el tema, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, y si no es así, lo siento por causar problemas. 
> 
> Siendo sinceros, aún no entiendo del todo a la comunidad LGBTIQ+ más allá de sus tres primeras letras, pero lo que sí entiendo es que todos merecemos amar y ser amados seas el ser vivo que seas, por eso quise tocar esta letra de la comunidad, porque el ser transexual es más que ser una mujer que hace reír porque de la nada te suelta un vozarrón. 
> 
> Amémonos unos otros sin prejuicios ni burlas, sin juzgar a los demás, dejando que cada uno sea libre de a quién amar.


	9. Verano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MinLix
> 
> «Son amigos que ríen en verano.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble

Era verano, la noche se abría paso en el cielo pero el bochorno del día aún seguía en el ambiente. Un bus lleno y al fondo, dos chicos que reían sobre diversos temas.

—Tengo algo que decirte.—mencionó el pecoso después de calmarse del comentario anterior.—Pero es algo muy importante, y realmente quisiera que todo esté igual, nada de incomodidades. Somos amigos, al fin y al cabo.

—Dime.—calmó en otro palmeando su espalda.

Respiró profundamente y rebuscó con sus temblorosas manos en su morral aquel sobre azul. Se dio un poco de ánimos y entregó ese detalle.

—Me gustas, MinHo hyung.

Aquel suspiro sonó junto al cielo que se pintó completamente de un azul oscuro. Era verano, y el bochorno se mezclaba con el viento nocturno.


	10. Minino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MinLix
> 
> «MinHo ama los gatos, y YongBok no sabe si es buena o mala suerte ser uno.»

Se conocieron en un día lluvioso. Él se escondía de las gotas de agua que caían mientras lloraba en su soledad.

¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Dónde están sus hermanos? Tenía hambre. Mucha hambre. Tenía frío, mucho frío.

El sonido de las bolsas siendo quitadas lo asustaron, y el rostro más hermoso que alguna vez vio hizo aparición.

El joven lo cargó y se lo llevó a casa. Secó su pelaje y sacó un poco de carne de aquella caja gigante.

—Hola, me llamo MinHo.—se presentó.—No tienes collar, supongo que no tienes nombre. Serás YongBok para mí.

Bueno, recuerda que su madre le decía Felix, pero mientras le siga dando caricias en su mandíbula, podría decirle como quiera.

YongBok es muy cariñoso y apegado. Las primeras dos semanas convivía con el chico normalmente, se acostumbró a la presencia del mayor. Pero a partir de la tercera semana, MinHo tenía que trabajar. El minino se quedaba solo en casa y extrañaba demasiado a su dueño.

Lo bueno es que no fue el único gato de la casa. MinHo llegó con un gato lastimado llamado Sooni-e. YongBok se encargó de calmar su dolor.

Tiempo después, se sumó a la familia Doongi-e. Un gato grande y un tanto gruñón regalo de un amigo cercano del dueño. A pesar de su actitud arisca, YongBok aprendió a llevarse bien con él.

Y cómo último integrante, Dori. Un pequeño y tímido gatito que tiene todo el corazón de Felix. Al tener la misma edad, pueden jugar y corretear por toda la casa. Es su mejor amigo.

YongBok adora a MinHo. Le debe la vida a ese alto, guapo y cariñoso chico. Si pudiera hablar, le diría un millón de gracias y le explicaría cuán especial es para él.

Sabe que MinHo ama los gatos. Cada que un conocido llega a casa, lo repite. Por ende, MinHo ama a YongBok.

¡MinHo ama a YongBok! Y YongBok ama a MinHo...

Todos los días busca la atención del adulto mediante maullidos.

_"MinHo hyung, MinHo hyung."_

—¿Mm? ¿Sucede algo Bokkie?—pregunta ante la insistencia del minino. Se pone a su altura.

 _"No vayas a trabajar, MinHo hyung. Por hoy, quédate todo el día con nosotros, conmigo",_ más maullidos.

Suelta una pequeña risa.—Espero algún día inventen algún aparato para traducir animales, me da mucha curiosidad saber que dicen tú y tus hermanitos.

Y se fue al trabajo. Y YongBok quedó triste.

YongBok ama a MinHo. Lo adora, quiere ser parte de su vida. Quiere ser amado como una pareja. Si él fuera un híbrido, ¿las cosas serían diferentes?

Lo único que queda es desear.

MinHo siempre se sienta cerca a la chimenea y lee un poco. YongBok aprovecha ese momento para refregarse en la piernas de MinHo.

—Ah, YongBokkie.—lo levanta y lo sienta en su regazo.—Hoy estás tan cariñoso como siempre.—el minino maúlla y apoya su cabecita en el hombro del humano.—Mi Bokkie.

 _"Te amo, MinHo hyung. Te amo como alguna vez amaste a ChangBin hyung.",_ maulla. Y son maullidos tristes porque, aunque ya no pasa, sigue envidiando a ese humano. El poder besar a MinHo, el poder abrazarlo, el simple hecho de decirle te amo y que él te conteste lo mismo...

Espera que en otra vida, ambos puedan amarse como una pareja. Por mientras, YongBok será feliz con las caricias del dueño y le dirá _te amo_ expresados en ronroneos.


End file.
